User talk:Kisukeiscool100396
Dekoshu talk 14:22, 10 March 2009 (UTC) Myths Hi I saw your post about wanting to make a Myth page for Bleach Wiki similar to the one on the One Piece Wiki. We have been down this road before and decided not to make one due to the high amount of vandalism that it bnrings, more over unlike the One Piece wiki Bleach is a pretty foward series that mantains the element of surprised but it does not create much myths or such. We appreciate your contributions and if there's anything else that you sould like help I'll be more than happy to help out. WhiteStrike 18:39, 10 March 2009 (UTC) Hueco Mundo I had changed it becaused the Kanji translates more closely to Emptyness than Imaginary, However leaving as Hollow Sphere is good translation, sice the kanji 虚'' is the same one used for Hollow, Cero and Las Noches. Be carefull when using Google translator since is not 100% accurate some examples for you are Fornicarás is translated to Fornicate which is incorrect as Fornicarás is a perfect future tense meaning you will fornicate, Del Toro will translate to Bull because it does not recognise the word Del (a compund word for from De el). For best results use multiple translators and usually the translation that you get the most is the correct one. Hope this answers your question and let me know if there is anything else I can help you with. WhiteStrike 04:31, 15 March 2009 (UTC) Neliel Tu Oderschvank No, you are not in trouble. Chances are it might stay this way since you are technically correct: her real name is Neliel Tu Oderschvank and "Nel Tu" is just a nickname/name she took when she lost her memories. We usually discuss things first. Again, I don't mind either way, provided that the spelling is correct (which is is). But if something is controversial (namely name spelling debate, like "Grimmjow/Grimmjaw" or "Nnoitra/Noitora") then we gotta discuss it first. Arrancar109 20:57, 17 March 2009 (UTC) Volume 38 extras You can see the scans here: http://www.bleachasylum.com/showthread.php?t=8860 Aside from the full names, we also know that Grimmjow was #12 before becoming an Espada. It will take a lot of effort to change Ulquiorra's last name in every article -__- I know I will pretend I didn't saw it. Re: Toshiro123 I'm about to, trust me. I just figured it'd be fair if I warn him first. What people do to their own Talk Pages is not my business, since they're not part of the main articles. But if I warned him, I warned him, and if he doesn't choose follow the warning, then I'll block him. True vandalizers get banned without warnings for obvious reasons. But trust me, if I find he creates another fanfic article or inserts fanfic content into an existing article, I'm blocking him. Arrancar109 19:29, 19 April 2009 (UTC) :Also, yes, I'm aware he tried to edit my warning (thanks for reverting it by the way), but the fact of the matter is that he saw it. If he doesn't choose to obey, then he's going bye-bye. Arrancar109 19:33, 19 April 2009 (UTC) Numbers? Is there some problem with adding fan fiction content? Salubri 00:50, 21 April 2009 (UTC) Whoa chill out I just asked a question. I was only vaguely aware of a numbering issue, involving fan fiction. That why i asked you cause you seem to be more in the know, i spend most of the time making sure the majority of the shinigami profiles arent being destroyed or improving them. Salubri 01:42, 21 April 2009 (UTC) Admin Reply Hi you asked me on my talk page how you can become an admin. Well as of right now we don't have a set way to do it, usually if someone the rest of the admins feel has the what it takes then we either aprove or disaprove. For me I always look at the user contribution page to see how many ''good edits he has made, see if this user has been blocked for any reason, overall wheter their contributions would merit them to become and admin. Hope this answers your question let me know if there is anything else I can help you with. WhiteStrike 21:07, 21 April 2009 (UTC) Re : Barragan Currently, we're keeping an eye on it, but if the yesterday's spoiler wave comes again, the article will most likely be locked for a week by me or another admin, tough, that's sad peoples keep adding those spoiler untill we have to block the edits è_è . :Another newly registered user thought he could start putting on spoiler images and spoiler content. And he posted the image on your user page. Why, I'm not sure. He's been blocked though. Arrancar109 20:28, 4 May 2009 (UTC) Indeed Kisuke is indeed cool. Yep. Defienetly cool. Meatbag3 22:53, 4 May 2009 Broken Redirect All done thanks for letting me know.WhiteStrike 01:54, 23 May 2009 (UTC) About Espada page Hey you deleted my entry on the Espada page about Iceringer and Demora being fraccion, why did you delete it? I have seen Volume 39, like last volume it had Ulquiorra and Grimmjow, this one had Zommari and Aaroniero and stated they here there fraccion, please put it back the way it was. All right, I'll send the scans :P --Starky08 19:20, 2 June 2009 (UTC) Volume 39 Yes if there is new info such as Arrancar name spelling and fraccions numbers it will be added just like we usually do. Hopefully if I have time I'll go and buy it today. WhiteStrike 22:18, 9 June 2009 (UTC) :In anwser to your question there is no new data added in Volume 39 and all the chapter endings in between only have Zaraki looking at nel unconsiuos and Allon saying something, sorry maybe next volume we'll get something WhiteStrike 12:40, 10 June 2009 (UTC) About Patros... Have you ever seen the episode in question where he appears? I personally haven't, but someone put up a collection of Arrancar Resurreción and included Patros' in it. When he releases, the subtitles clearly say; (Gerifalte: Lacking Wounds). Look it up, if you don't believe me! Dordonii Dordonii says his rank as Cientecimo Tercero in episode 151 when he introduces himself after he falls from the ceiling. If you're watching the Dattebayo sub don't read the subtitles but listen to what he says (close your eyes if you have to) you'll notice that he states Cientesimo Tercero. In fact he is the only Privaron Espada that says his rank in Spanish. WhiteStrike 03:40, 21 July 2009 (UTC) Help Hey Kisuke do you mind if I ask you something, for one have you ever heard of samurai jack if so do you like it or not and if you do, would you be willing to help me out on that wiki because the only users there number to about five i think including me and they are barely if ever on that site there are about 11 articles on that wiki most of the stuff are copied directly off wikipedia and I am having a tough time building it up and fixing the existing articles, but if you're too busy or simply because you don't want to I understand and if you know anyone who you think would be interested let me know. Thanks.--SalmanH 21:08, 9 August 2009 (UTC) It's alright thanks anyway. Policy and Standards Committee Hi there Kisuke. I am Minato the Second Seat of the Policy and Standards Committee and I was curious if u might be interested in joining this group. I have looked over u'or contributions and in accordance with the Qualifications of this Committee u are one of the Users here who is qualified for the job. Even if u do not know about this committee, it might be in u'or interest to read the link I have given u. U can nominate uorself under the nominations section or I could nominate u if u are interested. The Admins are the ones who decide whether u are granted the rank of Lieutenant on this Wikia and the position of Third Seat on the committee. If u do qualify u will be given Rollback Rights. Out of 18 users I have considered, I think u would be the best out of them all for this position. Before I end my message I feel there is one thing u should know. Right now there are two major Projects being worked on here. They are the Volume Summary Project headed by Tinni and the Anime Summary Project headed by me. It has come to my attention that u might not have any experience in writing summaries, but in both cases there are Guidelines explaining how to do these and I think someone with u'or skill would quickly learn them. Still, U would be required to write atleast one Summary from either of these projects per week. Well, thats all I have to say and I am looking forward to u'or reply(whether its yes or no). :) The 4th Hokage 01:43, November 19, 2009 (UTC) I have spoken to Tinni and side from the standard responsibilities of the committee, u don't have anything to worry about. The following is what would be expected, but remember, this Wikia is about fun and learning more about Bleach and Wiki's in general. And it is obviously not a job. Of course as the Third Seat if there is a project aside from the two on the committee page u feel needs to be done, u can run it by her and ask to be the spearhead for that project. *Regularly assist in the committee projects *Quality check the work of committee members and non-members who participate in committee projects *Quality check the recent edits to articles, especially articles identified as high risk *Quality check articles in general *Assist members with edits and other issues *Roll-back vandalism If u would like to have the position and responsibility, u can nominate uorself or just let me know u would like to join and I will nominate u. The 4th Hokage 14:28, November 19, 2009 (UTC) Before I nominate u, could u please be a little more specific about what u said: "I might not be on this Wiki alot". Tho it is not a requirement to be on the wikia every other day, one of the reasons I chose u is that u are on here on a regular basis. Its just that u'or comment tells me u might be thinking of coming here less. The 4th Hokage 20:28, November 19, 2009 (UTC) Oh, sorry bout that. Okay then, I will go ahead then and nominate u for the position. In about 1 to 3 days we will have an answer. The 4th Hokage 01:06, November 20, 2009 (UTC) Hi. Don't worry, I am not mad(& I don't think any admins saw the nomination so don't worry about it). I am glad u contacted me asap, instead of later. I'm sure u have u'or reasons for not going with this. Anyway thanks for u'or time and consideration. Minato88 02:29, November 20, 2009 (UTC) Yo! Told Salubri about your discovery of Grillar Grillo's pseudo-Japanese translation... --Reikson 02:15, December 11, 2009 (UTC) Volume 43 The raw is up on raw paradise. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 04:17, February 3, 2010 (UTC) Re: Quick Question Minitokyo, most of the scans I have, I get them from there. Lia Schiffer 22:41, February 9, 2010 (UTC) Heading Hey, remember to make a heading when you start a new discussion on a discussion page--[[User:Godisme|'Godisme']] (Talk) 01:22, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Re: Bleach: Heat the Soul 7 Ew... Yammy's release in color looks so ugly. And here I thought he couldn't get any uglier. Anyway, I think you may want to talk to Yyp and/or Salubri if the page was created and then deleted before. As for the information on the article pages, I'd say they want to wait until the game is out before putting the information up there. Again, talk to them about it, as I'm not the one who removed it, and I'm not sure which one of them (if it was them) who removed it. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 00:18, May 10, 2010 (UTC) :Well as Arrancar109 pointed out if the game is not out yet there is no point making a page for it. It would also have to follow the same guidelines as the other video game pages. [[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 01:32, May 10, 2010 (UTC) RE: Quick Question I got it from here. Though be warned not to wander around other parts of that site too much if you don't know about it as I've heard there can be some rather grotesque things in other sections. That page is fine though. The Shadow Dragon (talk) 20:09, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Discussion on Wikia's New Look Hi Kisukeiscool100396. I was hoping that you could take a look at this discussion. In case you are not aware, Wikia is changing the entire look of all the wikis. We are looking for as much feedback on this change as possible, so it would be great if you could post on your general impressions or specific things that you like/dislike. If you do not wish to comment on it, thanks fine too, no worries. Thanks for your input, 22:44, September 27, 2010 (UTC) Edits Please do not make any changes to kanji, romaji or the like without first confirming it with the Bleach Wiki:Translation Corner--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 00:48, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Re:Unmasked Scans We have the raws and are working on translating them through our own means. Please be patient. BA is not a credible source as their translators are not very good and they get things wrong far more often then they get things right.-- Re:Digital Release Dates That is a decision for an administrator to make. You will need to ask one of them.-- Re:Blogs You can make a Blog on anything Bleach related so long as it does not break any of our policies. Though if it is "Who's your favorite X" type blogs, we prefer if you keep it to chat.-- Re Ivan I don't really wish to give manga reader admins access, because I wish to support viz.However, for you I will tell you than his name is actually Ebern Asguiaro, but we should wait to we get a data book. -- 21:14, March 7, 2012 (UTC) Re: Kenpachi Thank you so much! It is awesome Patrick got back to you, please tweet him and thanks for us and the site for confirming this. I will update the page immediately. Keep up the awesome work! -- 05:04, March 23, 2012 (UTC) Translation If you are not an official translator for the site who is well versed in translations of the languages in question then please do not answer translation questions on the translation corner. As stated in the translation corner guidelines, it only adds to confusion and disruption.-- :Well if your simply asking questions that are helpful to the site then thats fine, but please try to stay away from translating yourself, or long drawn out conversations. The new guidelines are to be ask a simple question and then get an answer. -- Edit Warring This will be your only warning on this subject as I have had to tell too many people about it of late. If your edit is undone, you are under no circumstances to then go and undo that edit. That is called edit warring, instead, go to the person's talk page and ask them why they undid your edit. If you are changing a voice actor, you need to provide proof in the form of a screenshot that it is who you say it is. Should you edit war again, you will be blocked from this wiki.-- Hell Verse Ben Diskin does voices Shuren in the English Dub. http://www.animenewsnetwork.com/encyclopedia/anime.php?id=11723 --User:Jushiro971 (talk) 23:43, December 9, 2012 (UTC) Re: What you posted was not a question, nor did it hold any relevance to the question you tacked it on to. If you have an actual question, post it but do not simply tack some kanji on to another post.--